The Break Up
by StarApples
Summary: What If Lucy And Emmet Break Up
1. The Break Up

**An IM BACK GUYS WITH A NEW STORY!**

"Is everything ok Lucy' Emmet questioned his girlfriend. "Why wouldn't everything be alright" Lucy said annoyed. "Well for starters you never talk to me anymore-" "Well maybe I WANT to keep things to myself sometimes!" Lucy said cutting him off. "Lucy I HATE that its come to this but I think we should break up"...

 **There you go guys ill try to update asap!**


	2. Amber

**AN HEY GUYS SORRY I TOOK SO LONG..IT WAS A FAMILY EMERGENCY...ANYWAY ENOUGH WITH MY LIFE AND ON TO THE STORY**

 **3 AM Lucy's POV**

Lucy groaned as she fell of her bed. Since the break up Lucy had been felling a tad under the weather. Suddenly she heard a loud nock on her apartment door. She opened to find Benny, who didn't look as optimistic as he normally did. "I have good and bad news" Benny started. "Which one do you want to hear first?" He asked Lucy. "I guess we should get the bad news out of the way" Lucy stated. "So... I saw Emmet the other day... We had a chat, then he told me that he had a new girlfriend." "HE HAS A NEW WHAT?" "I know right..!" "What's her name, what's her age, what's her-" "All I know is that her name is Amber."...

 **Emmets POV**

Emmet met Amber at the local bar. He had been crying from the previous night. "Is everything alright sir?" A young woman with the face of a model asked Emmet. "Yeah it's just that, my girlfriend and I had a huge fight yesterday night and I think we broke up" Emmet told her. "How about I take you back to my apartment and we can talk about it more" Amber said sexually. "And I've heard of you Brickowski... Weren't you the guy who saved the world a couple of years ago..." She said inching closer and to his face. Amber saw the young mans face go completely red. Amber shot him a look when she saw a slight bulge in his sweatpants.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private...?" She said.

 **So I'm back I promise u I'll PROBABLY write again sometime soon... Bye hope u enjoyed and remember to REVIEW! :)**


	3. The Appartment

**AN: JUST READ...AND REVIEW...**

As Emmet walked inside her apartment, Amber backed him against the wall and said "You know I can help you get rid of that.." she said pointing at his erection. "How about" Emmet started. "You can just give me a quick hand job and after you help me get this down, I can leave."

"As you wish". Amber kneeled down. "Wait, I said a hand job." Emmet said pulling her up. "I just thought, this would be a little more exciting." "Fine just make it quick".

As Amber kneeled down, she started unzipping his zipper she took out his massive penis. "Woah, your so big babe." "Wait I'm your babe now, I don't even know your babe now, I don't even know your name..!". "It's Amber... and can I continue?".


	4. Bro Chat

**3 months later...**

 **Benny POV**

Emmet and Amber were sipping their coffees when Benny whispered in his ear, "We need to talk." 'Are you crazy, NO!" Emmet said raising his voice. Benny took Emmet by the ear and dragged him into a quiet corner. "Dude!, That wasn't cool what the hell?" Emmet said questioning the astronaut. "You know whats not cool? Dating her!" Benny said firing back at the construction worker.

"Yeah, well what about Lucy? Huh?!" Benny had never been this mad in his life. Emmet frowned. Lucy?, Shes behind me, Ive moved on from her. "ADMIT IT! You dirty liar!" Benny said striking his last nerve. "It doesn't even matter, Lucy doesn't even know about me and Amber." Emmet replied. "Lucy walked by about an hour ago and looked pretty upset!" Benny paused to look at Emmet.

Emmet wore a face that showed Benny that he cared. "She ran away crying, she still has feelings for you!" "Get your head out of your ass and pay attention to the people who love and care about you!" "Besides she looks like a fake model." Benny exclaimed. "She had plastic surgery!" Emmet stated. "And I cant break Ambers heart, shes sweet and she doesnt deserve that." Emmet reasoned.

"Neither does Lucy..."


	5. That Amber Chick

Lucy paced back and forth in her small apartment. She could've sworn she has seen that Amber chick before.

An image of the girl popped up every time she closed her eyes. She squeezed her eyes only to get an image but no flashback.

"Think Lucy, Think!" She said forcing herself.

She knew she had seen that Amber chick from somewhere. Suddenly she saw a picture sticking out from under the tv.

She pulled out a dusty and teared photo. She looked at the date at the bottom of the photo and it said: 1989. That was a time she ran away...

AL adventure buddies it read on the top of the photo.

The picture showed a dirty blond girl with straight long hair, bright blue eyes and was tall. And next to her showed a younger version of Lucy with short black hair, with her dark eyes locked on the camera.

"How did this even-Wait a minute."

In the middle of her thinking she heard talking outside. She looked out the window and saw Emmet and that girl talking and laughing. Lucy looked at the picture and then the girl continuously until she saw the same person.

She stared at the picture when the memory finally hit her...

* * *

 **AN: hey guys this is my version of fight like a warrior**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Remember to review and follow!**


End file.
